


Dora the Milaje

by Reesachan (Clymenestra)



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Marvel Bingo 2019, Photo Manipulation, Silly, prompt: crossover, shitty shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clymenestra/pseuds/Reesachan
Summary: A quick and silly cross of Dora the Explorer and a Dora Milaje.





	Dora the Milaje

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant for entertainment purposes, not as quality art :-p


End file.
